


Yellow

by heymomlookigotinvited



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: AU, F/M, Oddly Specific AU Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymomlookigotinvited/pseuds/heymomlookigotinvited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Whoa I'm in the wrong car" AU. Seriously, do I need to elaborate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've never written Phineas and Ferb fanfiction before. There's a first time for everything, right?
> 
> It's a bit short, but so are you

“Mom, I’m done with the shopping, so you can come pick me up now.” Isabella adjusted her shopping bags and frowned at the entrance of the shopping mall. “What do you mean? All you need to do is drive to the front! Come on, Mom! It’s way too hot to go outside.”

“Isa.” She cringed. Her mother had that no nonsense tone to her voice. “You’re nineteen years old. I’m sure you have enough energy to walk to the parking lot. Do you think I don’t suffer from the blistering heat as well?”

Isabella decided not to point out that she could clearly hear the air conditioning in the car. “Okay, but can you at least tell me where you a-”

The line dropped.

Isabella sighed and walked through automated doors of the shopping mall, all the while trying to look on the bright side of things. Luckily for her there was one; her mom might be the only person who owns a yellow car among the sea of black, silver, grey and white. So finding her car should be easy.

She was right. She spotted her car immediately, and it was quite close to the entrance. Wow. Was she serious? She snorted as she opened the door and got in.

“Really, mom? You couldn’t just _drive_ up to the entrance? What was the point of having me walk all the way here?”

She heard a chuckle and paused.

When did her mom get red hair and freckles?

Oh wait.

She went red, but the stranger just continued to laugh. I mean, she would too, but it’s _so_ not funny when she’s the one who just embarrassed herself.

“Um,” What was she supposed to say? Was there etiquette for this? “I’m sorry. I think I’m in the wrong car.”

Well, obviously, but she was glad the stranger didn’t point that out. Instead he brushed his hair out of his eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. “That’s okay. We’ve all accidentally gotten into a stranger’s car before, right?”

Isabella raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

The stranger frowned. “Okay, I haven’t. Yet. Maybe I should put it on my to-do list.”

Isabella rolled her eyes. “I’m Isabella, by the way.”

“I’m Phineas. I didn’t think anyone else apart from my brother owned a bright yellow car.”

“Same here. I thought my mom was crazy.” She frowned. “Oh, I should actually go to my moms’ car now, huh?” She got her bags and opened the door. “Thanks for not kidnapping me, and stuff.”

He chuckled, something that Isabella was starting to realize was very cute. “Sure. I’d love to not kidnap you again. Do you live in the neighborhood?”

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll see you around.” A totally cheesy line that’s she’s going to face palm over later that night, for sure, but it made Phineas light up like the fourth of July.

“Yeah. Definitely.”


End file.
